


TMR,TW,TVD,SPN混CP同人—吻在身体各处的含义

by KnightNO4time



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner), Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	TMR,TW,TVD,SPN混CP同人—吻在身体各处的含义

1.发－思慕：  
Stiles买了新的洗发水，他的气味被新的味道包裹上。  
直到他感觉头后大型犬般的喘息摩擦吹起了自己的发丝，弄的痒痒的，Stiles感觉眼角发酸笑容勉强。  
“我还是喜欢原来的那款，”身后的男人低哑的嗓音把呼吸拍到Stiles耳边。  
Stiles知道，即使隔了这么久，Derek还是能分辨的出来他的味道。

2.额－友情／守护／祝福：  
Minho知道陪他奔向迷宫的只有Thomas了，当他身边的Runner只留下Thomas后，他不再希望失去最后一个队友。  
巨大的石门打开的清晨，Minho和Thomas站在门前，身后是他们的同伴，这里是他们的起跑线。  
Minho抬手一把搂过身侧Thomas的脖子，闭眼狠狠将他的吻按在对方的额前，就像希望烙印下来一般。随后他撒开Thomas带头冲入迷宫，他知道身后的人一定跟了上来。  
这是他祈求的誓言，他会和Thomas一同归来。

3.眼睑－憧憬：  
Derek把Isaac从噩梦里唤醒时，这个新生的小狼惊恐的嘶喊着父亲的名字，错乱中抓伤了Derek。  
直到Isaac辨认出眼前的人，他才觉得自己如此脆弱不堪。他希望自己可以和Derek一样，他可以拥有属于自己的力量，不再是经由别人之手得到自由。  
Isaac道歉，然而Derek并不在意。男孩伸手抓住Derek的衣服攀爬起无力的身子，在对方眯起的眼上虔诚感激的落下轻吻。  
Derek看到吻他后的男孩再次不安的低头缩回角落后，他俯下身将属于他的Beta收入怀中。

4.耳－诱惑：  
Damon喜欢捉弄Stefan，尤其是小的时候。他喜欢抢对方的球，吃掉对方的小饼干，或者带头去干一些街边坏小子才能想到的事情。  
他作为一个好哥哥的代表，还告诉了Stefan长大成人后该去做的事情。比如他会吻咬住Stefan的耳朵，然后看着弟弟含泪缩成一团的可怜样，这是Damon最喜欢的恶作剧。  
只不过他后来发现，Stefan还蛮喜欢他这样做的。

5.鼻梁－亲近／玩笑：  
自从Jeremy的监护人被换成了Damon以后，他最害怕的就是出事后老师把Damon叫来，虽然除此之外他过的都蛮轻松。  
“嘿，你就没点感谢么？”那日Damon赖在沙发上，对着背着书包脸有擦伤的Jeremy说道。  
要说擦伤那是因为发生了意外，Jeremy和学生干了一架。而老师把Damon叫去后，因为那个学生态度太恶劣，反而被Damon揍了一顿。自然这一天在学校里也不太好过。  
“感谢你做什么？”  
“那么下次是不是需要他举着拐杖你才能感谢我？”  
Jeremy笑起来，坏坏的样子让他在学校里并不算安分的学生，说实话他很讨厌今天那个学生。这点倒是和Damon如出一辙，他们的关系在某程度上算是合得来。  
“你不给我个晚安吻？”Damon叫住不语转身要走掉的Jeremy，眨眨眼睛一脸无辜，好像今天这事应该得到赞叹一般。  
男孩摇头露出来苦恼无奈的样子，上去敷衍的吻啄了一下Damon的鼻尖，不等对方反应就大笑的甩上书包走开。  
“你们家的晚安吻都是亲鼻子的吗？”Jeremy听到客厅里Damon的大声抱怨，嘴角带上一丝好笑的弧度。

6.脸颊－亲近亲热／满足感  
Scott再次进了一球，他在最后时间里带领队员反败为胜。球场响起欢呼，他被队员簇拥，球杆被他高高举起。  
人们的赞叹和拥抱让夜晚变得喧闹，Scott赢得了他梦寐以求的一场比赛。  
但是还不够圆满，他还需要陪他走来这里的人。他穿过人群，伸手将Stiles拽了出来。两个人拥抱在一起，甩去手里的头盔。  
Scott在朋友的脸上献上一吻，Stiles捧住他的脸也回了过去。这是属于他们的胜利，而他们将会走向下个胜利。

7.唇－爱情：  
Newt害怕失去Thomas，他在迷宫的门口守了一夜。他无法相信Thomas就在对面，而他愿意告诉自己Thomas还能活着出来。  
当那个深发男孩成功归来时，Newt觉得自己是跑得最快的一个。他飞奔过去，投入Thomas的怀抱。言语都被他们封入喉咙深处，拥抱让他们无法自拔。  
当他们彼此唇部亲吻到一起时，Newt真真正正确认到他的爱人安全归来了。

8.喉咙－欲求：  
Dean被铐在床头，他知道眼前的弟弟不是曾经那个弟弟。那个黑色眼眸的Sam，带着邪气的笑容，以及渴望一切的目光。  
“Sammy…No…！”Dean挣扎起来，手铐在床腿摩擦出来刺耳声音，将他的手腕磨红肿疼。  
“Dean，I want you，”Sam一字一句把声音刻入自己哥哥的脑海中。附身舔吻过对方的喉结，牙齿边缘擦过那因为吞咽口水而滚动的肌肤，感受着对方身体的反抗和颤抖。  
“And I know， you want me，right？”Sam抬起头，黑色的眼睛里带着笑意，他欣赏着Dean脸上的不忍和痛苦，随后低头对着对方的脖子一口咬了下去。  
他喜欢听Dean喉咙里发出来的惨叫。

9.脖子－执着：  
Alaric回来的那一夜，他和Damon坐在酒吧，喝着酒，谁也不说话。其实Damon很多话想说，但Alaric说他曾经在Damon身边听到了他所有倾诉的话。  
“鬼魂什么的，真的很作弊，”Damon隐藏尴尬，抱怨着灌入威士忌，对方笑得很得意。  
后来这一夜就这样结束了，Alaric再次消失，不会回来。Damon看着边上空掉的座位，他拿起来那还没喝完的酒倒入自己杯中。  
在仅此剩下的一刻前他唯一记得的感受就是，Alaric在他颈间留下的一吻，只是他还没来得及回应而已。

10.脊背－确认：  
Dean扒下Sam的衣服，看着趴在床上的弟弟袒露出来的脊背。他试想过一切，他害怕失去。所以当他从地狱归来时，他觉得只有Sam是他最需要确认的人。在这个污秽和黑暗的世界里，Sam是他唯一不想失去的东西。  
他俯下身子，顺着脊椎向下吻去，听着Sam转换的呼吸，凝视对着喘息而起伏的背部。  
“不管如何，你都是我的弟弟，”Dean安抚到，“听到了吗？Sammy。”  
Sam点了点头，“别再离开我。”  
“不会，”Dean要在来得及的时间里，給Sam留下他的痕迹。足够多的痕迹，让他确认Dean永远不会离开的痕迹。

11.胸－所有：  
Damon倾听着Stefan在身下的呼喊，他用吻回应了每一声他的名字。  
他吻过Stefan的胸口，留下了属于他的一排牙印。他不希望那些痕迹可以愈合，所以他总是留下一遍又一遍。  
Stefan的呜咽在喉咙里滚动，让Damon疯狂。  
“你属于我，弟弟。从你一出生开始便是。”

12.手臂－恋慕：  
Derek靠近了他的Alpha，Scott还在熟睡当中。  
Derek喜欢守在Scott身边，pack是他的家族。  
Derek吻上了Scott的纹身，在那手臂上留下自己的气味。  
Derek并不知道Scott在他走后就醒了，更不知道Scott喜欢嗅他自己手臂上被留下来的味道。

13.手腕－欲望：  
“我们是我们，你是我们，而我们要创造属于我们的未来，”野狐靠近Stiles，声音沙哑而极具威胁性。  
Stiles盯着那张和自己一样的面容，他挣扎却起不来身。他被铐在椅子上，双手和双脚有着被拘束的疼痛。Stiles眼中充满泪水，他不希望再看到这样的自己。  
“不要用‘我们’，不要用‘我们’！你不是我！”  
“Stiles，我们不得不承认这一点，我们是一体的。而你也是我们中的一面，”野狐喜欢这样的Stiles，就和眼泪一样甘甜。  
但是野狐永远都不会忘记他自己的欲望，他渴望的身体，和他需求的Stiles。野狐蹲了下来，在Stiles磨出血的手腕上吻过，听着Stiles的指甲抓过椅子扶手的颤抖声，手铐的铁锈味道和血液融合得恰到好处，这让Stiles的泪水滚落下来。  
“别哭，Stiles。你还有我，这是我们的世界。”Stiles逃不出去。

14.手背－敬爱：  
Newt庆幸自己来到这个迷宫时还有一个人在，但当他知道Alby是第一个来这里的人的时候他不禁感到可怕得反胃。他无法想象Alby如何在这个未知的环境下存活了一个月。  
作为第二个被送来迷宫的人，Newt感谢自己成为了Alby的第一个朋友。而他知道Alby是第一个坚强存活下来的人。  
Alby成为他的老师，也是挚友，一个月中他从Alby那里学到了东西，探讨出来一起存活下去的所需工作。  
当Alby因为木工受伤后，Newt赶去为他包扎。两个人坐在未完成分割的木桩上，喘着粗气。  
“我很庆幸遇到你，Newt，”Alby笑着对金发男孩道谢，“谢谢你陪着我。”  
“不，是谢谢你陪着我，在我最初来到这里的那一刻起，”Newt无法接受这样的道谢，他急忙打断Alby。他知道他一来便有人陪伴，那是和当初Alby的情况多么不同。  
所以Newt牵起Alby止血的手，诚恳且感激的在手背上献上一吻。  
他们不知道未来会如何，明天会怎样，迷宫又会如何摧残他们。但是至少Alby不再一个人，Newt从来不是一个人。

15.掌心－恳求／情愿  
Minho送给了Newt一把种子，那是他从迷宫带回来的。他不知道那是什么，但是Newt可能能研究出来。  
他摊开手心，里面所剩无几，因为奔跑让他损失太多。  
“我明天会给你再带点回来，”Minho有些遗憾。  
“不，Minho，”Newt托住对方的手，低头吻上了种子。Minho可以清晰的感受到Newt的唇部颤抖的压上那些细小的颗粒，贴合在他的掌心上，“我只求你平安回来。”

16.指尖－赞赏  
Stiles小心地蹲下，靠近蜷缩在角落里的少年。  
“Liam，it’s okay，you are safe，”他安抚着。他看着幼小的新生狼颤抖的身体，不禁有些心疼。  
Lima失去控制，他用了很久才平息下来，不过在过程里险些杀死了赶来的Stiles。  
“别靠近我！”Liam惊恐的看着这个人类的靠近，他差点就让这位朋友丧命。他抬起手，还是爪子的指尖是他唯一给予Stiles的阻拦，即使这样也让他心生恐惧的不敢再移动手臂一下。  
但是Stiles并没后退，他碰触到了Liam的爪子，“控制下来了。你不是被说是新生狼里学习最快的吗？我完全没事，你看就知道，”他装作一口轻松。  
Liam的爪子在颤抖，他不知道如何是好，是不是该从Stiles手里抽出？  
“这是给你的奖励，”Stiles说完，轻轻吻了吻那暗色尖锐的爪尖，感到对方颤抖了一下。Stiles抬起的眼帘里映出来男孩睁大眼睛不可思议的表情。  
Stiles觉得撞伤的手臂很痛，但是Liam也有点可爱。

17.腹部－回归：  
Dean怎么也没想到会和Castiel在这个搞笑的环境下重逢。  
Dean本百无聊赖的坐在公公洗衣房的板凳上，穿着脏背心摆弄手机。四下无人，反光的玻璃看不到外面夜晚的街道。只有他的洗衣机滚动着发出声响，其它的都在它们的黑洞里留下一片安静。  
Dean早就不在乎天使了，他不会相信天使有着洁白的羽毛带着圣光。  
就像现在样，Castiel安静的出现在他面前，面无表情。Dean抬头看着站在那里不发一语的天使，半是吃惊，却也没有发出来什么惊叹。  
他抬起手环抱住Castiel的腰，收紧臂弯拉向自己。在这名天使还无法理解他的行为时，他已经把脸埋入了对方的腹部，唇隔着衣服的布料贴在对方的肚脐附近。  
第一次Dean觉得，Castiel是不是也有他自己的味道，会让他联想到“白色”的味道。

18.腰－拘束：  
无灯的房间，Klaus依着窗口望向外面曾经有着他辉煌记忆的街道。  
“我会让它再次成为我的。”  
“而你则是我的，”Elijah从后方贴近自己的弟弟，低身搂住了对方，从后方吻咬住Klaus的后腰。  
Klaus维持着动作凝视着窗外，却喜欢瞥见窗玻璃上倒影出来的Elijah唇边沾上自己血的样子。

19.大腿－支配：  
Scott和Stiles第一次进行这种大人的事情的时候还是他们刚上初中时，那一夜的party让他俩玩得忘乎所以。Stiles最后被他爸爸拉上了车，连同Scott一齐丢入了Stiles的屋子里。  
话题也不知道是谁先带起来的，总之当双方脱光以后，他们才开始研究下一步如何是好。  
Scott第一次这样接触Stiles，他分开对方的腿把脸贴入大腿内侧闻来闻去，对方下面散发的味道和熟悉扩大得体香熏得他大脑晕眩。  
他不由自主了吻了起来，看着Stiles倒在床上不停喘息。这让Scott有种胜利感，他挥开Stiles想要阻止伸来的手，吮吸啃咬着把对方大腿弄的红肿，最后忍不住咬了下去。  
虽然Stiles叫了出来，但是Scott一点也不想停下。  
唯一的结果就是，第二天Stiles在曲棍球的更衣室里努力躲避不让人看到他大腿内侧的咬痕。

20.小腿－服从：  
Liam在失控以后被Scott吼了回来，Alpha赤红的双眼将小狼吓破了胆，Liam瞬间发出哀求的样子缩在了墙角。  
Scott并非想这样对待Liam，他在确认对方情况后软了下来，轻柔的走过去揉上了对方的头顶。  
Liam窝着身子，尽力蜷缩在自己的Alpha脚下。搂住了Scott的双腿，祈求庇护和安抚。  
他还是属于Scott的pack，他是Scott的Beta。他将额头依偎在Scott腿上，隔着裤腿用唇蹭着Scott的小腿，一次次确认自己Alpha的气味。

21.脚背－隶属：  
Gally将Thomas监禁起来，他不喜欢规矩被破坏，也不喜欢有人死去，更不喜欢Thomas反抗他給这个地方带来变化。  
他给予Thomas饥饿，给予药草的迷乱，让Thomas神志不清，给予他服从。唯独便是，Thomas将唇部受辱的贴在了他的脚背上，祈求存活的食物。  
Gally觉得一切都在他的支配下，但是他从来不知道，Thomas即将能給这个封闭之地带来出乎他意料的变化。

22.脚尖－崇拜：  
Isaac在入住了Scott家后没少跑去对方的房间，虽然他有自己的房间，但是他更喜欢在Scott边上搭窝。  
当他愿意进入Scott的pack后，他觉得自己是最幸福的一个，他愿意守在自己的Alpha身边。  
Isaac和Scott没少肌肤接触，Scott喜欢搂着自己的Beta入睡，看着他安心的样子。  
当然，Scott也喜欢Isaac虔诚吻上自己脚尖的瞬间，因为那代表那一夜他将在自己的Beta身上留下不可磨灭的烙印。他用自己的气味标记自己的成员，他用自己的气味渲染了自己的Beta。


End file.
